Lucas Deragon And The Bookkeeper's Secret
by BalorClubMember01
Summary: Lucas Deragon is a friend of Harry Potter. They go through Hogwarts together, with a lot of wild rides along their 7 years. The first, comes from the secret of the Bookkeeper from 200 years ago that threatens every witch and wizard at Hogwarts. *I do not own the characters in this book (except the Deragon's). J.K. Rowling has the rights to most characters in the story*
1. Lucas Deragon

Lucas Deragon was a cool, calm and bright 11 year old.

He is the son of William and Janet Deragon, famous wizards and good friends of the Potter's. The Deragon's were heartbroken when they heard of Voldemort killing James and Lily, but were relieved at the sound of Harry Potter, who survived the attack and 'broke' Voldemort.

Lucas and his family did not receive custody of Harry, but the Dursley's did, who treated him like crap. At the same time Harry started receiving letters, so did Lucas. They were both invited to attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. So the Deragon's took Lucas to the entrance to Diagon Alley, where Rubeus Hagrid, the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts and Harry had just been to Gringotts.  
"Harry!"  
"Lucas!"  
They ran to each other and talked about numerous things. Hagrid and the Deragon's caught up. They wanted to shop together, so they went to Madam Malkin's to be fitted with a robe.  
"Hello, young men. I think I have just the right size for you. Go stand on the plate over there." She said with a happy tone to her voice. They stood up there and met a young blonde boy who said: "I've been a wizard for as long as I can remember. The first years usually can't get broomsticks, but I think I'll bully daddy into getting me one anyway." He seemed like a brat to Harry and Lucas.

They were fitted for their robes, and then they went to Eeylop's Owl Emporium. Harry got a snowy owl named Hedwig and Lucas got a barn owl called Lissy. They bought their books from Flourish and Blotts and then found the last stop: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. When they walked in they were greeted by an old man who introduced himself as Mr Ollivander. Harry was fitted with a wand: Holly and Phoenix feather, nice and supple. 11 Inches. Lucas received a wand: Maple, Dragon core, unyielding. 12 1/4 inches. There shopping at Diagon Alley was finished, and now they journeyed to Kings Cross Station: Platform 9 3/4.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

The Deragon's arrived at Kings Cross Station and found Mrs Weasley with her children waiting round. "Hagrid! Janet! Will! How nice to see you all!" She exclaimed. The youngest male came over to Lucas and Harry. "I'm Ron. You're Harry Potter, right?" He asked.  
"Yes. Why?" Replied Harry. "You're famous. Everyone in our world knows about you." Ron told Harry.  
"Um... hi. I'm Lucas Deragon."  
"Oh, I've heard of you. You're dad was a prefect for Ravenclaw!" Said Ron.  
"Raven-what?" Harry said, confused.  
"It's a house at Hogwarts. I want to be in Gryffindor." Said Ron. "My brother Percy is a Prefect for Gryffindor."  
"Yeah. My mum was in Hufflepuff, and they met in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was that year they had two winners!" Said Lucas.  
"Huffle-what?" Said Harry again, confused.  
"It's another house." Said Lucas.  
"The **best **house." Added Mrs Deragon.  
"Oh shut up Janet. Everyone knows Ravenclaw is the best." Retorted Mr Deragon.  
"No, Gryffindor is going to win this year, and finally shut up Slytherin!" Said Percy the Prefect.  
"The train leaves in 10 minutes. Quick, through the wall." Mrs Weasley instructed.  
Harry watched in shock as the Weasley boys ran through the wall. Harry, Lucas and Ron were last. When they went through the wall, an amazingly built red and black train was waiting to depart. The train was called the _Hogwarts Express. _

"This is very interesting." Said Harry as they entered the cabin. A young girl named Hermione Granger came in and settled down next to Lucas. "I'm Hermione." She said. The rest of the train ride was very silent.

When they got off, Hagrid rowed them all over a lake with a boat and then they all entered Hogwarts. They were told a Sorting Ceremony would take place in 10 minutes. Their trolleys had been taken at the train station. When an older lady called Professor McGonagall came and got them ready for the Sorting Ceremony, they lined up, with a very old hat on a stool. The hat chose many people's houses (the blonde boy from Madam Malkin's was called Draco Malfoy and was put into Slytherin house). When it came to Ron, the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" He ran off to the Gryffindor table and was greeted by two older boys that looked like him. Lucas thought they were his brothers. Hermione, the girl from the train, was put into Gryffindor. So was Harry. Last to be chosen was "Deragon, Lucas!" He slipped the hat on, and it said "Slytherin." _"No, Gryffindor." _Thought Lucas. "Alright then. GRYFFINDOR!" Screamed the hat. He ran to the Gryffindor table, where he sat next to Harry and another Weasley, who said "My name is George and my twin is Fred." He said. The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said a speech and then a beautiful feast was laid out in front of them.

Lucas thought this would be a great year.


	3. Welcome To Gryffindor

The Gryffindor Common Room was a nice place to relax.

Lucas settled down in one of the armchairs with Harry and Ron, and they were approached by another first year, who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. "Are you really Harry Potter?" Said Neville.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Woah. That's awesome." Replied Neville.  
"You don't need to gawp at Harry, Neville." Said Ron who interrupted his gaze.  
"Sorry. I better go now. My best friend Seamus Finnigan got a ton of sweets from the train!" Said Neville. He ran off to join up with Seamus, and started shoving a chocolate frog into his mouth. "He was... interesting." Said Lucas.  
"Sure was." Replied Harry.  
"Ooh! Have any of you heard of Wizard Chess?" Said Ron.  
"Yeah. It's awesome!" Replied Lucas.  
"I have no idea what it is." Harry spoke confused yet again.  
"I'll play a demonstration round against Lucas, then. You just pick up anything you can." Ron told Harry. "You start Lucas."  
"OK. Bishop, move three squares diagonally." Said Lucas.  
"NO! Then the Knight can checkmate me!" Complained the talking chess piece.  
"THEY CAN TALK!?" Said Harry, quite alarmed.  
"It's nothing, Harry. It's just how you play Wizard Chess.  
"Alright then, go forward three squares." Lucas commanded.  
"That's better." Said the Bishop.  
"Hey guys what are you-" Hermione started, but Neville walked in front of her and they both tumbled down onto the chess set and snapped all the pieces.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Screamed Ron.  
"Sorry, it's Neville's fault anyway." Said Hermione quite sternly.  
"Sorry then. Ooh, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans! I gotta get some o' those." Neville said as he ran off for one of the beans. "Ugh. Broccoli." He tossed it out and grabbed another one. "That's better. Milk chocolate."  
"Anyway, are you guys excited for the start of year." Said Hermione.  
"Yeah. I can't wait for flying with Madam Hooch." Said Harry.  
"Oh yes. That is going to be so awesome." Lucas told the group.  
"I'm not looking forward to Potions Class with Slytherin. Draco Malfoy seems like a son of a b-"  
"Hey guys!" Interrupted Fred Weasley.  
"Hi George, Fred." Said Lucas.  
"It's only Fred." He said.  
"Oh. Where's George?" Asked Harry.  
"Right here." Said Fred who was actually George.  
"They do that. Everyone laughs like hell when they do." Ron explained. "Hey, where's Scabbers?" Said Ron.  
"Who's Scabbers?" Asked Hermione.  
"Ron's pet rat." Said George.  
"Oh. That's interesting." Said Hermione.  
"Making a new girlfriend, am I right Ron?" Teased George.  
"Shut up!" Yelled Ron, who punched George, but he was obviously blushing. Lucas nor Harry acknowledged that they had saw it.  
"Oh my god. You're blushing. YOU LIKE ME!" Screamed Hermione, very terrified and disgusted. "THAT'S SO GROSS!" She yelled at Ron, then stormed up to the Girls Dormitory.  
"Do you actually like her?" Asked George.  
"A little." Said Ron.

The next day they had to be dressed into their robes and ready for the first day. Their first class was History of Magic with Professor Binns, who was a ghost. Easily the most boring lesson, Harry, Ron and Lucas nearly fell asleep in their chair. Whereas Hermione was eagerly hanging onto every word Binns said, taking notes and gasping when he mentioned the sad things about wizard history, like Vol- sorry, He Who Must Not Be Named's turn to the dark side and reign of terror. Ron even swore he saw her eyes glistening with tears at one point.

The Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, was a very short wizard and his lessons were a bit more interesting then "The Four Founders of Hogwarts" lecture Binns gave them. After Charms they had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, who told them all to turn a match into a needle. Only Hermione managed some change to the needle, making it silver and pointy.

Their last class of the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell. His lesson turned out to be a bit of a joke. His constant stutter couldn't stop making some of the less sensible Gryffindor students snigger, and by the end of the lesson Gryffindor had 5 house points taken off for "D-Disrespect of t-t-teachers and their s-subject." to exactly quote Quirrell.

"What is first for tomorrow?" Harry asked.  
"Double potions with the Slytherin's. Professor Snape takes that, and everyone says he favours Slytherin. I wish McGonagall favoured Gryffindor." Said Ron.  
"He can't be that bad, can he?" Said Lucas.

He couldn't have been more wrong.


	4. Potions Class

"Have you got your cauldron?" Hermione asked Ron as they were heading out the portrait hole.  
"No, Hermione. I didn't notice the giant pewter cauldron sitting at the foot of my bed that had a note stuck on it saying _Don't forget this -Hermione _on it. Honestly..." Ron snapped very sarcastically.  
"Alright then." Hermione replied, obviously very offended.

Hermione didn't talk to them until they entered potions class. Waiting for them there was the Slytherin's. "Please take your seat children. We've got lots to discuss before we start making potions." The words left Professor Snape's mouth like liquid seeping out of a cup.  
"Where are you sitting, Ron?" Harry asked.  
"Please, no talking. Five points from Gryffindor." Snape growled.  
"Ugh." Harry moaned. Once more, Hermione was taking notes of every word Snape said, and she knew the answer to every question he asked.

After Snape had finished his lecture, he said "You will now need a partner to brew the Cure for Boils potion. Weasley, you go with Miss Granger, and I want Mr Potter to go with you Lucas. Slytherin house, you may choose your partner. Now Gryffindor, line-up so you can get a partner.  
"OK Lucas. So, you need to put six snake fangs in the mortar." Harry read aloud from the instruction booklet. Lucas grabbed six snake fangs and threw them in the mortar.  
"Done." He exclaimed.  
"Next, crush the fangs with the pestle." Harry instructed. So Lucas crushed the fangs until they were pretty much powder.  
"Now, add four measures of the powder into the cauldron." Lucas thought this was getting too easy.  
"Then heat the cauldron to a high temperature." Harry instructed yet again.  
**Boom!  
**"Oh, damn it!" Screamed Seamus Finnigan. His cauldron had just exploded because Neville had heated it too much.  
"Failure to follow instructions. 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape snarled. Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Lucas reminded him they'd just lose more points for Gryffindor. Harry was annoyed at the fact Malfoy and his minions Crabbe and Goyle couldn't stop laughing at the sight.  
"So what's next?" Asked Lucas.  
"Wave your wand, and then leave it to brew for 2 minutes." Harry said. While it was brewing, Malfoy came past Harry and Lucas to ask Snape something. On the way, he stuck out his leg to knock over the cauldron. Harry grabbed his foot and shoved him back into his cauldron, which toppled over and boiling mixture fell on top of Goyle. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! SO HOT!" He screamed.  
_**"Potter! Fighting is against the rules! 50 points from Gryffindor!" **_Bellowed Snape. "As for you Malfoy, 10 points to Slytherin. Now _don't _try that again or there will be another 50 from Slytherin!" Snape growled at Malfoy. "Crabbe! Take Goyle to Madam Pomfrey."

"Well, that sucked." Said Harry as they reached the portrait hole to enter the Gryffindor common room. "Oh, what's the password?"  
"Pig Snout." Said Hermione. The painting moved away and the three walked into Gryffindor tower. "What were you thinking Harry! You could've been -"  
"Hey Harry!" Said George Weasley.  
"Heard about what you did to that Malfoy kid. Great job!" Fred exclaimed. "We're just heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. Come on!"

They walked down to the Great Hall, where most of Gryffindor and the other houses were waiting for Professor Dumbledore to start his speech.  
"Greetings, Witches and Wizards. We all hope you had a marvellous second day here at Hogwarts. I sure know the Professors here want as good an education for you as anything." Dumbledore said to the school.  
"Can't say that about Snape." Whispered Harry to Ron.  
"Haha! So true." Ron whispered back.  
Dumbledore's speech wasn't paid attention to by Lucas. He was too busy wondering why Snape hated himself and Harry so much. In the middle of his speech, around a hundred owls came through an open window and started delivering packages to kids. Harry got one, and so did Hermione. Hermione got a letter from her parents, saying they couldn't wait until Christmas when they went back home. Harry's just said _'Meet me at my hut after flying with Madam Hooch. -Hagrid'.  
_"I'm coming." Said Lucas.  
"So am I." Ron added.  
"Oh, alright. I'll come to." Hermione groaned.  
"Alright then. Let's eat!" Harry said.


	5. Flying Lesson

"Alright kids, get a broomstick, it's time for flying." Madam Hooch said.  
"Madam, why do we have to be accompanied by these excuses for people?" Malfoy insulted to the Gryffindor.  
"NO MORE OF THAT MALFOY OR SLYTHERIN WILL LOSE FIFTY POINTS!" Boomed Madam Hooch. The smug look on Malfoy's face quickly disappeared. "Alright, we're going to learn how to mount a broom and - MALFOY GET OFF THAT BROOM!" But she was too late. Malfoy had flown off into the sky, quickly followed by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. "ALRIGHT THEN, YOU LITTLE RAT!" She yelled. Very soon she was on her broomstick and chasing them around Hogwarts castle.  
"What do we do then?" Asked Neville.  
"I don't know. I'm going to wait for Madam Hooch to return and take fifty points from Slytherin." Said Hermione.  
"Oh, shut your face Granger." Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin snarled.  
"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Said Ron.  
"Try and stop me." She said.  
"_**I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT MALFOY! ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! EACH! AND YOU'VE ALL GOT DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! 6 TIMES A WEEK! AM I CLEAR?**_" Bellowed Madam Hooch. Malfoy's face screwed up and he looked like he was about to cry.  
"YES!" He bellowed, then he ran off with tears in his eyes. "Alright, now I'm going to inform Professor Snape about this. DO NOT TOUCH YOUR BROOMS UNTIL I GET BACK!" She said.  
"Hey, Longbottom! What's that?" Asked Goyle.  
"My remembrall." He muttered.  
"Can I have a look then?"  
"No."  
"Alright then." Goyle and Crabbe rushed over and grabbed the remembrall out of his hands.  
"HEY! Give it back to him." Harry screamed.  
"Alright, but you better catch us to get it." Sniggered Goyle. Sure enough, he was soon on his broom going up into the sky.  
"Harry, don't. It's not worth it." Hermione pleaded. But it didn't work. Harry was up in pursuit of Goyle.  
"He looks like he's having a hard time. I better help him." Lucas said.  
"NO DON'T!" Hermione screamed. But he was off, and in pursuit of Goyle as well.  
"Hey, Deragon! If you can catch this thing ten times I'll give it to you." Goyle said. Lucas was a bit taken aback by this, but he agreed. The first throw from Goyle went way to the right of him, but he moved his broom and caught it. One catch, nine to go.  
"Bring it down Lucas!" Ron instructed, but he wasn't listening. He lobbed it back to Lucas.  
"Shouldn't have done that." Said Goyle. He threw it as hard as he could at Lucas's chest. "DERAGON! POTTER! GET DOWN HERE!" Screamed Professor McGonagall, who had just come out. Goyle had flew off and landed behind McGonagall and rejoined the Slytherin's without being noticed. Harry chased the remembrall down and he caught it in his hand after quite a steep dive.  
"COME HERE!" McGonagall said. She grabbed Harry and Lucas's arm and dragged them through the maze of corridors inside Hogwarts Castle, until they stopped outside a classroom.  
"Excuse me, could I borrow Wood?" She asked the professor.  
"Sure." They replied. Harry didn't know what Wood was. Was it like the cane? Something to beat them with? He had no idea what to expect. Totally not what either of them expected, a fifth-year Gryffindor walked out, and they all went to Professor McGonagall's office.  
"Wood, I've found you a new seeker. Harry..." She said. Harry was very taken aback. "He chased a remembrall in a steep dive, caught it in one hand and landed perfectly. I'd never seen it before!"  
"And who's the other boy?" Asked the man called Wood.  
"Lucas Deragon. He would make a very good chaser."  
"That's what I've wanted to play ever since I saw the Chudley Cannons' chaser. He is so good..." Lucas started.  
"But we already have three great chasers." Wood said, confused.  
"So? You need these two if we are to finally beat Slytherin this year." McGonagall said.  
"Well, that is true." Said Wood. "But first-years aren't allowed brooms."  
"I'll ask Professor Dumbledore. If he says yes, we'll buy them both Nimbus Two-Thousand's."  
"Oh, I've heard about those. They're really good brooms." Interrupted Lucas.  
"Yeah. So, I'll go talk to Dumbledore. I think you're lessons are over, so head back to your dormitories to get ready for dinner tonight. I'll have Dumbledore's answer by the end of the feast."  
"OK. See you then." Said Wood.

"Are you guys coming. We have to be away from Hagrid's before the feast starts." Said Harry. He and Lucas hadn't told Ron or Hermione about the offer to play Quidditch for Gryffindor.  
"Yeah, yeah." Ron moaned. It wasn't for another hour until they were ready to go.  
"HURRY UP! The feast starts in half an hour!"  
"We're coming." Groaned Hermione. By the time they got to Hagrid's hut it was only twenty minutes until the feast began.  
"Hullo kids. I got summat important ter tell you." Boomed Hagrid. He was twice as tall as them.  
"What is it, Hagrid?" Asked Hermione.  
"Well, Malfoy got detention for the rest of the year, an' I don't have any ideas what ter do with him. Could you come up with summat for me and tell me after the feast?" He said.  
"Of course, Hagrid. Can we make it really beastly for Malfoy, he has been a big son of a -" Started Ron.  
"Woah, slow down there lad!" Hagrid interrupted.  
"Well, can we?" He asked again.  
"Alright, but nothin' to do with the toilets! That stuff is too gross, even for me!" Hagrid boomed.  
"We won't mention toilets." Harry reassured.  
"Thank you, my mind is totally fogged about thinking about summat. Well then, see ya at the feast!"  
"Bye, Hagrid!" Lucas farewelled.  
"THIS IS GREAT!" Said Harry when they were out of earshot of Hagrid.  
"I can't wait. What about the Forbidden Forest?" Suggested Lucas.  
"Or he has to read 10 books about the History of Magic!" Hermione added.  
"That would only get Professor Binns won over by his amazing marks in History of Magic." Ron said.  
"Sorry for helping then." Hermione said.  
"Let's just think about this _after _dinner." Harry said.  
"That's a great idea. I am - after all - really hungry." Lucas added.  
"Yeah. Let's go to a feast."

"Potter. Deragon. A word?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
"Sure." Said Harry. They followed her into her office once more.  
"I've talked to Professor Dumbledore, he says it's OK for you two to play for Gryffindor."  
"Yes!" Harry and Lucas said at the same time.  
"That is good news, and you will both be getting Nimbus Two-Thousand broomsticks in a fortnight. You're first training session will be the night after Hallowe'en, November First."  
"Alright. Thank you." Harry said.  
"Now go enjoy the feast!" McGonagall said.

This feast was shaping up to be the best of their lives.


	6. Hallowe'en Feast

After the most marvelous feast they had had, the next two weeks seemed to fly by. When it was time for them to get their brooms, they couldn't wait until November First to finally try them out.  
"It's going to be awesome." Said Lucas.  
"I can't wait." Harry said.

When October Thirty-first finally came, Harry and Lucas could hardly sit still for the Halloween feast.  
"Hey guys. Just want to remind you that our first training is tomorrow. It starts at five o'clock. See you later." Oliver Wood said as he came by Harry and Lucas.  
"Do you remember what I taught you about Quidditch?" Lucas asked Harry.  
"I remember the rules but what are the positions again? Oh, and the balls' names." Harry replied.  
"OK, let's see. There are seven players on the pitch, three chasers who try and score with the Quaffle."  
"The what-"  
"And there are two beaters - I hear Fred and George Weasley are the Gryffindor ones - that have mini clubs like baseball bats to hit the Bludgers at the other team. And one keeper, who tries to keep the Quaffle out of the goal he is guarding. And then there is the seeker - what you play - that chases the Snitch. The seeker must catch it for the game to end. If you catch the Snitch you get your team an extra one hundred and fifty points."  
"OK. And what are the balls?" Harry asked.  
"So there are four balls. One Quaffle, two Bludgers and the Golden Snitch. The Quaffle is the red ball you use to score points with. Each time it goes through the goal, it is worth ten points. The Bludgers are the black ones that the beaters try to keep away from their team by hitting it with their clubs at the other teams players. And then the most important, the Golden Snitch. It is a tiny ball with wings that is very hard to spot and very difficult to catch. It is the seeker's job to catch it, and if caught it earns the seeker's team an extra one hundred and fifty points."  
"OK then." Harry replied.  
"SILENCE!" Boomed the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. "Now, welcome to the Hallowe'en feast! Before you all become befuddled by the marvelous feast that will be out soon, I figured I should say something very important. Hogwart's old bookkeeper, Henry Phillip, who was killed two-hundred years ago, he had a very dangerous secret about an army of trolls someone left in the Forbidden Forest four hundred and fifty years ago. Well, now the trolls have come out of the Forest and our now somewhere in the grounds of Hogwarts. Now, this will halt a lot of activities and put some restrictions on activities. Rule number one, all students must be accompanied by a professor when going to outside classes. Rule number two, all Quidditch trainings will be supervised by the head of house. Professor Flitwick will supervise Ravenclaw, Professor Sprout will supervise Hufflepuff, Professor Snape will supervise Slytherin, and Professor McGonagall will supervise Gryffindor." There was an uproar of bad shouts at this revelation, but Harry and Lucas kept quiet.  
"SILENCE!" He boomed again. "Now, please enjoy the feast and try not to make a fuss of this. We staff have it under control!" No one touched their food.

"This is stupid. Why did we have an army of trolls in the Forbidden Forest anyway!" Ron moaned on the way back to the dormitories.  
"Oh well. There is nothing we can do about it." Hermione said. This made Ron slightly angry.  
"Just forget it. We better get to sleep." Lucas said.  
"Why? It's Friday. There is nothing on tomorrow." Ron said suspiciously.  
"Well, Lucas and I both made the Gryffindor Quidditch team, we have Nimbus Two-Thousand brooms and our first training session is tomorrow." Harry blurted out.  
"WOW! YEAH HARRY AND LUCAS! YOU ARE GOING TO SMASH ALL THE OTHER TEAMS AT QUI-"  
"Woah, Ron. Don't tell anyone. This is just Harry and I learning some skills from the rest of the teams. We have our first game on March First, and our training gets going on February Second." Lucas explained.  
"Oh." Hermione said, on behalf of Ron who couldn't speak with shock.

When they woke up next morning, they got dressed and headed down for breakfast. They were among the first ones there. Over the next hour, everyone had taken their seats and the owls came in, bearing notes from people. One dropped in Harry's cereal. He quickly pulled it out before it could get to stained. It read _'Meet me at my hut after Quidditch training. I have something very important to discuss with you. I'll meet you at Quidditch training because of these damn trolls. -Hagrid'  
_"You guys should stay here. We'll see you afterwards." Harry told Ron and Hermione.  
"Alright then." They replied. Lissy came and dropped a letter on Lucas's head. It read _'Lucas. My name is Arthur Weasley. I am the parent of Ron, who is one of your friends at school. I want you to know that you are welcome to come to our place for the Christmas break, and so is Harry. I talked to your parents and they said that they can't have you, on account of some Ministry of Magic business. Please send me an owl of your response. -Arthur Weasley'. _Lucas showed the letter to Harry.  
"I'll go." He said.  
"OK. Ron!" Lucas called.  
"What?"  
"Your dad just sent me an owl and asked if me and Harry would like to stay at your place for the Christmas break. Do you want us to?"  
"Yeah. It'll be fun."  
"Great."

"Alright kids. Grab your things. We have to hurry, Slytherin have booked the pitch at eight o'clock. So we have to hurry." Said Professor McGonagall to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It seemed like it was going to be a very fun training session. Lucas was sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, team. We have to train hard. I heard that our first game will be against Slytherin and it is actually in two weeks time. So we have to train doubly hard. Professor McGonagall kindly said she can supervise us four days a week. We will train Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday." Wood said when the Gryffindor Quidditch team was walking out to the pitch.

Wood let out the four balls and threw the Quaffle up. Angelina Johnson, one of the Gryffindor chasers, took the Quaffle and threw it to Lucas. Wood was practicing as keeper, while Harry was chasing the Snitch all around the pitch. The Weasley twins were allowed to hit bludgers at the chasers, but not too hard. Lucas threw the Quaffle to Alicia Spinnet, another Gryffindor chaser, who threw it at the middle post. Wood easily glided over to it and saved the goal.

After another three hours training, Wood stopped it and they all took off their scarlet robes in the changing rooms. When Harry and Lucas walked outside, they saw Hagrid waiting for them.  
"What's up Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
"I got summat ter tell you. Follow me, we need ter go ter my hut." Hagrid said.  
"Is it about Malfoy?" Asked Lucas.  
"No, it's about these damn trolls that are walkin' 'round the school. Nothin' ter do with Malfoy."  
"OK, then. How was his detention?" Harry asked.  
"Well, he got so frightened when I said we were going into the forest to walk around that I had ter give him some tea ter calm him down. He ain't a tough guy at all."  
"We already knew that." Harry said.  
"Here we are. Do yeh want summat ter eat?"  
"No, dinner starts soon so I think we should save our appetite." Lucas said.  
"Alright then. Now, about these trolls. The old bookkeeper from two-hundred years ago said that one day these trolls were goin' ter terrorize the school. Nobody believed the poor guy, when he said that they were living in the forest, until one day they came out and did just that. Two-hundred-and-fifty-three lost their lives, including the bookkeeper himself. Now, they have come back and will do it all again ter show that they are still alive. I've tried to inform Professor Quirrel to see if he can use any spells, but he said he has no idea. Funny guy, Quirrell. Always stutterin'..."  
"So, why did you tell us?" Lucas asked.  
"I thought you would know what ter do, but I really wanted Hermione ter come as well. She's pretty smart, yeh know."  
"Yeah, we know. I'll get Hermione to come down tomorrow after breakfast, Hagrid. See you then." Harry said.  
"Bye!" Hagrid yelled after them. They made it to the Entrance Hall five minutes before dinner started, and then arrived at the Great Hall just in time.

The next two weeks went by very fast to Harry and Lucas, and when it was finally the day of the first Quidditch match finally arrived, the school was intense. Three-quarters of the school would be cheering for Gryffindor - Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff also wanted Slytherin to lose. At ten-thirty in the morning Wood ordered the Gryffindor team to go down to the changing rooms and get dressed. Harry and Lucas wandered down, and got fitted into their scarlet robes. "Alright, team. Slytherin is a tough team, so we are going to have to play our best. Harry, we need you to catch the Snitch as soon as you can. Lucas, Alicia, and Angelina. You need to keep the Quaffle in your possession as much as possible. Do as much scoring as you can. And now, Fred and George. Hit those Bludgers at the Slytherin's!" Wood said.  
"That was your first 'Oliver Wood Pep Talk'." George joked. Harry couldn't help snorting very loudly. Sure enough, around eleven o'clock, the thundering of feet came rushing past the door. "That's our cue to go." Angelina said. Harry and Lucas grabbed their broomsticks and left the changing rooms. They heard distant cheers. and thought that the Slytherin's had just entered the stadium.  
"Alright. Wood! Flint! Shake hands!" Commanded Madam Hooch. They shook hands very unwillingly.  
"Now, mount your brooms!" She called. Next moment, she had blown her whistle and the teams were flying into the air.

**Hey guys! I know this is a late update, but I've had other stories I've been working on. I'm not going to include the Quidditch in the matches, sorry to Quidditch fans. Please enjoy this!**


End file.
